


Ruby's Birthday

by Awesomepie3221



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-10 00:19:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2003586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awesomepie3221/pseuds/Awesomepie3221
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby's birthday is coming up and Weiss frets over what to get her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ruby's Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr is imthemavintoyourdestiel is you would like to follow!

“Don’t joke about this, Yang! I’m dating her and I have absolutely no idea what to get her!” Weiss yelled, stomping her feet at the blonde who was sitting on her bed, laughing hard and holding her stomach.

“All you really have to do is give her a good kiss to the lips and say ‘happy birthday’ and she’ll be fine,” Blake said, lifting her head from the book she was reading. “And Yang, stop laughing. There’s no reason to.” This made Yang stop laughing, wiping a tear from her eye.

“I just had no idea people actually got worried about what to give their girlfriend, I always just thought it was easy,” Yang stated.

“Well, you go to a lot of parties! I was never invited to them, this is one of the only things I know nothing about,” Weiss yelled at Yang, right before Ruby came into the room, a towel wrapped around her.

“I, uh, forgot my clothes,” she stuttered out, grabbing them quickly and darting out of the room, back into the bathroom.

“Guys, just please tell me what to get her!” Weiss said, frustrated. “You aren’t helping one bit!”

“I thought you didn’t like help, though,” Yang said smoothly.

“Only when I’m not asking for it,” Weiss huffed out, crossing her arms.

“Get her a giant teddy bear,” Blake said, closing her book and letting out a breath of air.

“She already has millions of those, though.”

“She won’t care, she loves teddy bears,” Yang said.

Just then, Ruby walked back in, this time fully dressed. Blake and Yang got up from where they were sitting and gave each other a quick kiss before Yang slung her bag over her shoulder. They left their room at the same time as Team JNPR, all of them walking to their classes.

When Weiss’ next break came up that Ruby didn’t have, she walked to a nearby store, looking at all the things. It was confusing really; how did normal people do this? There was candy, Ruby liked candy. What type of candy though? There were so many to choose from, Nerds, chocolate, something sour. Yeah, Ruby liked sour. She grabbed a packet of something sour. And Ruby went to the stuffed animals, it was the best thing Weiss could think of, and with Ruby’s birthday only tomorrow, she couldn’t be very picky. What was Ruby’s favorite animal? Otter. It was an otter. And just in luck; they had one more left. An otter plushy. Ruby had to love it.  Weiss bought the objects and went back to their dorm, wrapping and hiding them before heading back to her classes, the next one being with all of Team RWBY. It was another few hours before they got to their dorm, with going out to eat first and once they did get back to their dorm, they went to bed. Weiss woke up early, gathering her present and card and putting them next to Ruby up on her top bunk, before going into the bathroom. When Weiss got up, Ruby was smiling like a five-year-old child climbing out of her bed. Yang nor Blake were up yet so obviously Ruby assumed they were from Weiss.

“Happy birthday, Ruby,” Weiss said, greeting Ruby with a smile. Ruby just simply smiled back and started to unwrap the present, reading the card first. She then pulled out the plushy and the candy, jumping off of her bed and running over to give her a huge.

“I love it,” she said. Weiss let out a huff of air.

“I love you,” Weiss said, a smile forever plastered on her face.


End file.
